


Molting Wings and Simple Gestures

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grooming, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's wings are molting and Sam is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molting Wings and Simple Gestures

Sam didn’t have anything else to do besides research that day. Not that he wanted to do anything else, but it meant sitting alone in the motel room with his laptop as Dean went to do some field work with Cas. He was making no headway in figuring out what the most recent monster of the week was so he had just been looking at the same paragraph for the past hour, daydreaming to pass the time. His mind wandered until it settled on a specific subject, a certain archangel. A small smile graced Sam’s lips as he thought about Gabriel being the immature dick he was, but still being sweet and loving when the situation called for it. He would never admit it, but having Gabriel around made Sam’s day a little bit better every time. Speak of the devil, Sam heard a flutter of wings and looked up to see a pouting archangel surrounded by a flurry of iridescent feathers.

Sam snorted at the sight. With the plumes around him and the annoyed facial expression, Gabriel was the portrait of bird with ruffled feathers.

“What’s with the feathers, Gabriel? That’s never happened before,” Sam asked with a smirk, wondering if he would get a straight answer out of the angel.

Gabriel mumbled something in response and went so far as to blush a little.

“What was that?” Now Sam was really curious, something that could make an archangel blush was worth knowing.

“I’m molting, okay? Like a bird. Laugh all you want, but it’s annoying as fuck and not talking to any angels besides Mister Awkward Trench coat means I don’t have anyone to help me,” Gabriel huffed, glaring at Sam like he was the one causing all the problems.

“That’s adorable, really. What do you need help with when molting? ... _I_ could help,” Sam knew he was pushing his luck with these comments, but Gabriel was really cute when he was pissed off.

Sam was worried that looks could actually kill if they were from an archangel when Gabriel glared at him again. The former Trickster mumbled again, but Sam was sure he had heard right.

“You need someone to groom your wings?”

“Shut up, Sasquatch. But yes, I do. It’s kinda an intimate gesture, even with other angels. With a human, well. It’s a thousand times more significant than having sex. So unless you want to be all kinds of involved with me, I suggest you retract your offer.”

Sam just smiled and went to go sit on one of the beds, patting the space next to him.

“C’mon, Gabriel.”

The taller man could have sworn Gabriel looked genuinely surprised and pleased at the invitation, but the archangel plopped himself down on the bed anyways. He was half kneeling when Sam put a hand between his shoulder blades to coax his wings out. Gabriel made a soft noise that could have been a whimper and released his wings, loose feathers flying through the air again.

Sam let out small gasp as what he was about to do really sunk in. He let his hands skim over the feathers first before going to work. He straightened the rows and gently pulled at the looser feathers to remove them. Gabriel made small noises every so often that sounded a bit like moans of pleasure to Sam.

After an hour of careful arranging and grooming, Sam ruffled Gabriel’s hair and happily announced that he was finished. Gabriel visibly slumped as he pulled his wings back in, standing and nodding at Sam.

“Well, thanks kiddo... I’ll just be off now.”

Before Gabriel could snap and disappear Sam grabbed him in a tight hug that the archangel returned after a split second.

Maybe grooming was a beyond intimate gesture, but Sam was glad he could help Gabriel out.


End file.
